


Smooth Sailing

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur and Eames finally in the same place at the same time, First Time, M/M, New Relationship, Yachts, they're on a boat!, yes you can totally think of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Arthur and Eames are finally getting together.





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sex Outdoors square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> This is the final fic in the Junk Mail series.  
> Please enjoy!

Arthur was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His white linen shirt was open, billowing in the breeze as they sailed along the crystal-clear Caribbean sea.

When Eames had arrived in Antigua, he hadn’t expected to find Arthur waiting for him in a short-sleeved linen shirt, shorts, and boat shoes. It was so far from everything Eames had ever come to expect of Arthur that he had convinced himself he was quite clearly stuck in limbo because of some horrible job gone wrong. Floating in the middle of the water, Arthur’s shirt hanging loose over his toned and tanned torso certainly wasn’t helping Eames believe it was reality. The poker chip in his pocket—with its rough edges—was doing an admirable job of reminding him that everything was actually, truly, honestly happening.

“Darling,” Eames called, gaining a dimpled smile from Arthur which warmed him in an entirely different way than the sun did. “Do you need any help?”

“You know how to sail?” Arthur asked, a brow raised in obvious scepticism.

“No.”

“Then just sit over there and look pretty.”

Eames snorted and shook his head. There was no way in hell he could have guessed Arthur would be like this: teasing, flirty, relaxed, smiling. It was everything Eames had ever dreamed of, and it was right in front of him, waiting to be grasped.

Limbo was seeming more and more likely the farther they got from shore.

Arthur was absolutely magnificent to watch as he set about lowering the sail and weighing anchor. Every time Eames tried to offer to help, Arthur turned him down. While Eames felt bad for sitting on his arse just watching, he was thoroughly enjoying the view and the tiny flashes of tanned skin he was getting. It was possibly even better than the email Arthur had sent that had gotten them to this point.

Apparently, Eames was a sucker for being teased.

“I am capable of following instructions,” Eames called but he stretched his legs out, lounging as he watched Arthur go through the motions of weighing anchor.

“I don’t need you getting injured.”

“Do you have other plans for me, darling?” Eames teased, taking pleasure in the way Arthur ducked his head and didn’t respond.

The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows across the deck. It was the reason Arthur was stopping for the day. Eames figured it was a safety thing, and since he wasn’t a fan of potentially drowning, he was all for spending the night in the middle of the ocean. Especially since there was a rather small bed below that they were going to have to share, unless Arthur was in the mood for a making Eames suffer. If he was honest, Eames wouldn’t actually mind spending the night lying under the stars, the warm summer air keeping him company. There weren’t many opportunities for Eames to spend evenings admiring the night sky. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had the luxury.

“Just be quiet,” Arthur said, muttering something else under his breath as he continued to work.

When Arthur walked past, Eames grabbed Arthur’s hand, tugging and pulling him into his lap.

“Subtle,” Arthur huffed but settled in, straddling Eames’ legs and placing his hands on the railing behind Eames.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Eames asked, raising a brow and smirking up at Arthur. He’d never given himself the permission to look at Arthur, taking in all the details of his perpetually scowling face. Though, at the moment, Arthur was smiling down at him, eyes crinkled in amusement, and Eames wished he could take a picture. He wanted to savour it, keep that image forever.

“I’m glad you came,” Arthur muttered, flushing slightly as his eyes darted from Eames’.

“As am I,” Eames murmured, lifting a hand to brush a stray piece of hair from Arthur’s brow. “I should have guessed you’d be the braver of us.” Eames had debated for years over whether or not he should make a move but had never found the right time. Really, Eames was just afraid of being turned down by the gorgeous man who was currently sitting in his lap.

“You were taking too long.”

Eames had to admit that Arthur was right. If he had only stepped up and actually propositioned Arthur earlier, they could have had a million moments like this already. Though, if he had done that, Arthur would never have sent that delicious email.

He wondered if Arthur was wearing something lacy or silky under his shorts. He desperately wanted to find out.

“If you have any objections, now would be the time to say so,” Eames said, slipping his hands into Arthur’s open shirt. His skin was hot to touch and the softest thing Eames had ever had the pleasure of touching.

“Just shut up,” Arthur said and pressed his lips to Eames’.

Eames sighed, unable to stop himself from sliding his hands lower and gripping Arthur’s perfect arse through his shorts. He had dreamed of that arse for years, wondering just how it would feel to finally hold it and it was everything Eames had ever thought it would be and more.

It was difficult to tell if there was anything underneath the shorts, but from Eames’ generous squeezing, he had to assume Arthur had forgone pants of any sort.

Eames broke the kiss with a groan, pulling Arthur against him harder.

“No teasing, please,” Arthur pleaded, rocking his hips in a way that was creating the most delicious friction against Eames’ clothed cock.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Eames purred and regretfully slid one hand from Arthur’s arse. While he was sure he could spend an entire day fondling those perfect cheeks, there were more pressing matters at hand.

He rubbed a palm over the impressive hardness in Arthur’s shorts. In his wildest dreams, Eames had never actually imagined that he would ever get to hold Arthur in his arms. 

Eames surged up, pressing his lips to Arthur’s just so he could remind himself that he could. Even if it all turned out to be limbo, he was going to make the most of every minute he spent with Arthur writhing in his lap.

The kiss was hard with a touch of desperation and Eames couldn’t wait any longer. He managed to undo Arthur’s shorts one-handed and slipped his fingers below the waistband to pull Arthur’s cock out. He wanted to see it, to break the kiss and take an up close and personal look at what he imagined was the world’s most perfect cock, but Eames couldn’t tear himself from what Arthur was doing with his tongue.

He wrapped his fingers around Arthur, thoroughly enjoying the little whimper Arthur supplied as Eames rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the slickness around.

When they had more time, Eames was going to worship every inch of Arthur’s body, but at that moment, he had one thing on his mind. He wanted to know what Arthur looked like when he came.

“Darling,” Eames whispered, breaking the kiss to pull Arthur closer to him and nibbling at the throbbing pulse point on Arthur’s neck.

Arthur came with a surprised jolt, hot and wet all over Eames’ hand.

With his now soiled hand, Eames roughly opened his own trousers and jerked himself hard and fast, desperate to follow Arthur over the edge. He was so close already, from just getting Arthur off and he hadn’t even had the pleasure of licking every inch of Arthur.

Pleasure coiled low in his belly and, when Arthur’s fingers wrapped around his own, Eames came hard, Arthur’s name on his lips.

Arthur rested his forehead against Eames’, letting their breath mingle as Eames finally managed to regain control over his unsteady heartbeat. It had been years since he had come that fast but Eames couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. He had finally gotten what he had wanted and, at the very least, Arthur had come first, so Eames had that little fact on his side.

“Now what?” Eames asked when his heart had finally settled into a more steady rhythm.

“I have a week's worth of supplies, Mr Eames,” Arthur said with a smirk, eyes sparkling in the fading light. “We don’t have to go to shore ‘till we run out.”

“That sounds like a challenge, darling.”


End file.
